Punchyester (Origin Comics)
Punchyester (a play on the word polyester) is the second comic in Origin Comics written by GazzaB9, the first being the more well known Power. The series takes place in the far future, where the human race has populated floating bubbled islands in space. The main character is Lola Greenwood, who finds a shape shifting scarf created by her missing scientist father, Arnold. Now she is determined to find her father using the scarf, fighting many enemies along the way. Publication History Before the creation of Power, GazzaB9 and his brother brainstormed ideas for a comic. One of the ideas was about a boy who used a shape shifting watch to fight evil. The idea was scraped, but was suddenly remembered by Gazza, who worked out the details of the comic and created the pun title. The main character was changed from a boy to a girl and the watch to a scarf because Gazza thought it would be funnier if a cute innocent looking little girl suddenly started throwing people around and beating them in to the ground with a scarf. The comic's tone was made less serious and put in the future after realizing that no other comic in Origin at that point was set in the future. Gazza pitched the idea and it was accepted without a second thought. Issues Vol 1 #"Welcome to Redhouse": In the year 2135, the human race have populated floating bubbled islands in space, with each one being named after colours (Bluehouse, Blackhouse, ect). On one of these islands, a little girl named Lola Greenwood finds out her father, Arnold, and a man named Ulysses are working on a mysterious project together. Lola tells her best friends, Jon Stone and Vic Bells, about it, revealing not even Lola is sure what the project is, but she can't wait to find out. #"The Disappearance of Arnold Greenwood": It's the big day. The day Lola's father is going to reveal his big project. Lola is at the meeting, very excited... but her father and Ulysses have gone missing. Lola runs off to her home, where she looks everywhere for her father, eventually finding her father's secret lab. She enters it and finds her father's project, which turns out to be a scarf. She calls over Vic and Jon, who have no clue what the scarf does. Lola thinks it may just look like a scarf but isn't actually, and begins wrapping it on different parts of her body, before realizing it most likely is just a scarf and putting it on. However, suddenly the scarf begins going out of control, with its ends turning in to many different things. This whole event ends in Lola passing out from the scarf accidentally hitting her. After all this, both Vic and Jon have no clue what just happened. #"The Strangest Day of My Life": Lola finally wakes up, with Jon and Vic explaining what just happened to her. Lola decides to put the scarf back on, much to her friends fear, but this time nothing happens. However, Lola eventually realizes the scarf only turns in to things she wants it to turn in to, and because of how confused she was while using it before it went out of control. They then do quite a few tests with the scarf, finding out it can turn in to fists, drills, spiked weapons, and so on. After finding all this out, both Jon and Vic bring up the possibility of Lola becoming a superhero, which sparks her interest, as not only will she be able to defend Redhouse, but she will also be able to search for her father. #"First Day Hero": Lola is enjoying her first day as a superhero. She is taking down criminals left, right and centre. She even makes the news on her first night out. The next day, she is greeted by a strange man, who offers to put her on his new reality TV show, First Day Hero. She isn't sure at first, but is talked in to going with him. However, once she gets there, she finds out there is a lot darker of a motivation behind First Day Hero, as once you check in you can never leave. Meanwhile, Jon and Vic have to deal with the fact that everyone is calling them "the sidekicks". #"Loveless": Lola faces off against her very first supervillain, Loveless, who claims Redhouse has scorned him and it's time for his revenge. He reveals he has dumped something in to the waters that will take people's positive emotions. This shows its affects on Jon, who has become a depressed ball of self loathing and anger, so it's up to Lola to stop Loveless while Vic takes care of Jon. #"Y After X": Lola's actions in the past few days have caused criminals to fear to show their faces. However, one criminal claims he has found the perfect man for the job. The assassin Y, who uses his own form of combat named "Katagu" which combines the use of guns and katanas. Without a doubt, Y will be Lola's toughest enemy yet. #"The Candy Bowl Part I": Lola, Vic, and Jon are sitting in a café, coming up with suspects for who could've taken Lola's father, when suddenly a fight breaks out between the police and a group of criminals. The criminals are led by Will and Phill Licorice, who are infamous gangsters and members of the criminal group the Candy Bowl. Lola decides to help the police, but soon realizes this means she has wrapped herself up in a war between the Candy Bowl and the whole of Redhouse. #"The Candy Bowl Part II": In the middle of the night, Lola ends up being attacked by a man named Franklin Bar, who is seemingly indestructible. Franklin turns out to be a member of the Candy Bowl, and is their strongest member. The hulking beast of a man is made of pure power, so once again Lola is in a fight she might not win. #"The Candy Bowl Part III": Lola is finally sick of this, and decides to track down the leader of the Candy Bowl. With help from Jon, Lola finds out the Candy Bowl's leader is named the Candy Man, and that he hasn't been seen in years. Despite this, they manage to track him down, and Lola gets in to a fight with all of the Candy Bowl and the Candy Man himself, who pilots a mech. #"Tombs Industries": Lola, Jon and Vic meet up for another brain storming session, which ends in Vic asking Lola if her father had any enemies. Lola claims he didn't but the closest thing to an enemy he had was Tomias A. Tombs, the owner of Tombs Industries. Now Lola has a suspect, and she plans on confronting Tombs, who, as soon as Lola enters his building, does everything in his power to steal her scarf. #"Vendetta": Y has been held in Blackhouse (prison island) ever since his fight with Lola. He fakes dying in his cell and manages to escape when guards come to check on him. He steals a prison hover van and flies over to Redhouse. Now fully armed once again, he has grown a vendetta against Lola and is planning on taking her out. The worst part is Lola is completely on her own, as Jon is dealing with his overprotective mother and Vic is going to be at Bluehouse for a meeting all day. #"Beating Hearts": Loveless returns, this time using a strange bomb that appears to white people out of existence, leaving only a floating black cartoon heart where they used to be. Lola was already planning on stopping him but it becomes personal when Jon is affected by the bombs. #"From Bad to Worse Part I" #"From Bad to Worse Part II" #"From Bad to Worse Part III" #"From Bad to Worse Part IV" #"Renegade" #"Trio" #"The All-Stars" #"The Brother" #"Feud Part I" #"Feud Part II" #"Feud Part III" #"Man of War" #"Renegade's Rematch" #"Heart Attack" #"Disarmed" #"Home of Tobias Part I" #"Home of Tobias Part II" #"City of Tobias Part I #"City of Tobias Part II" #"City of Tobias Part III" Characters *Lola Greenwood: The main character of the story. Lola is a good hearted sixteen year old girl, who was homeschooled by her scientist father, and thus has a lot of knowledge on how things work. *Jonathan "Jon" Stone: One of the two Deuteragonists. Jon is a very intelligent person, only rivaled by the likes of Lola's father. Because of this, he is the team's "Tech Guy", as he knows basically everything about machines. *Victoria "Vic" Bells: The second Deuteragonist. She is a very rich girl, and is the reason the team can afford everything they can. However, she isn't as smart as the other two. She isn't dumb, but she usually can't keep up with the other two and just nods in silence. *Arnold Greenwood: Lola's father. He is a brilliant scientist who creates the scarf and then mysteriously goes missing. *Ulysses Abraham Williams: Arnold's assistant. He helps create the scarf and then too goes missing. *Y: The descendant of X from the comic Atom Man. Y follows in his ancestor's footsteps, becoming an assassin for hire. He never says a word no matter what. If he's happy, he's silent, sad, silent, ect. He is also a very skilled fighter, having knowledge on how to use almost any weapon. *Loveless: Loveless is a very mysterious villain in the story. He is completely blacked out, except for his eyes and a tattooed heart on his chest which are both white. He claims that Redhouse has scorned him over and over again and that he wants to now scorne the world. His backstory and real name are currently unknown to everyone. *The Candy Bowl **Candy Man: The leader of the gang Candy Bowl. He is very short and wouldn't be intimidating on his own, however, he has somehow earned the respect of many criminals who would do anything to protect him. **Sugar Doyle: A woman who is as deadly as she is beautiful. She likes to date the people she's hired to take care of before she actually does the deed. Her favourite weapon seems to be her "X12 Pistol", which is a gun that fires so fast you'll be dead before you realize what's going on. **Franklin "Chocolate" Bar: A very large hulking man, who rarely ever says a word. His favourite weapon is his bare hands, as he has the strength of ten men, and has skin so tough he doesn't feel pain. **Will "Black" Licorice: One of the two Licorice brothers. Will craves attention, and claims he is only a criminal because that's how you get famous. He is very athletic and wears a very colourful outfit. **Phill "Red" Licorice: The second of the Licorice brothers. Phill is the complete opposite of his brother. He wears a suit and tie which are both black, and is described as having no emotion in his voice at all. His emotionless nature is also shown in his face, and no matter what he does his face is always blank. **Jack "Lolli" Pop: The newest member of the Candy Bowl. His dream is to one day become so good at what he does he becomes the new Candy Man. Despite this, Jack is still a very villainous character, as he is a man with nothing to lose, making him one of the most dangerous members of the Candy Bowl. *Tobias A. Tombs: A very intelligent and rich man. He owns Tombs Industries, and was one of Arnold's biggest rivals. He moves and speaks in a very robotic manner, causing some people to think he actually is a robot. However, Tombs feels pain, shows anger, ect, so most likely he is in fact a human. Trivia *Acording to the writer, the Greenwood family are distant descendants of Ryan Adams, AKA Danger. Category:Comics Category:Origin Comics